Reminisce of a Friend
by Rai Sakura
Summary: When Terra and Ven are little lost in thought, they stumble upon a blue haired coordinator which reminded them of an important friend. COMPLETED.
1. A Boy by the Shore

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura and other respective owners. Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon. (oh, there are several quotes from the game which I don't own too.)**

 **Summary: when Terra and Ven are little lost in thought, they stumble upon a blue haired coordinator which reminded them of an important friend.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reminisce of a Friend**

 **Chapter 1: A Boy by the Shore**

 **.**

 **.**

(Destiny Island)

"Then, I'll give you a reason to fight."

"What?"

"Come and fight me… at the one and only place to spawn the X-blade – the Keyblade Graveyard. There you're gonna see me choke the life out Terra and we'll see how long you play the pacifists."

"Wait!" Ventus ran after the masked boy but he already disappeared through corridor of darkness. Sighed, he held his Wayfinder from his pocket tightly, "Terra, Aqua. I swear, I'll put an end to this." By summoning Keyblade on his hand, he opened up portal to Lane Between. He summoned his armour and glider via his keyblade.

 **/**

On his way to Keyblade Graveyard, Ven encountered some unversed. He fought them but one of them released shock waves which sent Ventus off somewhere.

 **/**

"Look, Piplup! That sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" a blue long haired girl said to her penguin pokemon on the top of a cliff. She has dark blue eyes. And yes, she is a Trainer, a Coordinator to be exact. Currently, she travelled to Unova via Decolora Archipelago for sightseeing. Trainers needed rest occasionally, didn't they?

They ventured the nearest small island to the port (Main Island). "The ship will depart tomorrow, huh? I was thinking to spend a night in this Center's island rather at Center's main island. What do you think, Piplup?" Piplup agreed to its trainer suggestion. The trainer responded with a smile to Piplup.

Piplup pointed to the beach as it wanted to see the sunset from the beach. So it ran down the cliff. The trainer went after Piplup. Piplup stopped its track when it saw a blond boy lying by the shore. The trainer shook his body in attempt to wake him up. "Hey, are you okay?" The boy opened his eyes even a little.

"A…qu…a," with a fuzzy sight, he mistook the trainer for somebody else. As only her voice that he could be heard clearly. "Sorry… I couldn't... Terra, he- " he closed his eyes again before finishing his sentence.

"Hey, hang in there!" she realized that he was heated up with some huffs. "A fever? Maybe he caught a cold as result from swimming in a long period, I guess? Or he was drowned and washed up here? Or was attacked by several Tentacruel?" the trainer attempted to deduced what happened but no a hunch. "In any case, I'll tell Nurse Joy about this. Piplup, can you guard him for a while?" Piplup agreed confidently as its trainer ran to pokemon center to call Nurse Joy.

* * *

A/N: at first I was undecided whether I would use Dawn (English name) or Hikari (Japanese name). I decided that I used Dawn's Japanese name, Hikari. And Hikari is a common name in Japanese. Since in Japanese dub, Dawn and Aqua shares the same seiyuu (you know what I meant if you watch the Japanese dub one.) So, Japanese's name would work… I guess. As for Pokémon, the move's name, and the quotes are in English to avoid confusement.


	2. A Light on the Wind

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura and other respective owners. Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon. (oh, there are several quotes from the game which I don't own too.)**

 **Summary: when Terra and Ven are little lost in thought, they stumble upon a blue haired coordinator who reminded them of an important friend.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Reminisce of a Friend**

 **Chapter 2: A Light on the Wind**

 **.**

 **.**

"No need to worry. He was just lying unconscious. He was just catching a cold. For now, he is completely fine." Nurse Joy explained.

"I thought he almost dying of poison because of a raging pokemon's attack which made him washed here." She glanced to the boy. "Since I found him unconscious, he muttered something in his sleep. Is it probably...?"

"Ngh…" Ventus moaned as he opened his eyes. He knew that he heard Aqua's voice. But he sees a Nurse talking to a blue long haired girl besides his bed. He studied the place carefully. He awoke on some bed. Is he in hospital? What world is he now? Where's Aqua?

"Thank goodness you're awake. It seems that you were lying by the shore and she called me to bring you here." The Nurse pointed to the blue haired girl.

"I'm Hikari. I know that is an awfully common name. Currently, I travelled around to aim to be Top Coordinator. You are?"

He might have been hallucinating it. But this blue haired girl is real. And, she shared the same voice as Aqua. Hers is a little high pitched than Aqua (unless if Aqua squeaked). "My name's Ventus. You can call me Ven."

"Well then, Ven. I'll see you later. If you need my help, I'll be on this Island's cliff." Hikari left the room.

' _Hikari, huh? Why does she sound like Aqua? What kind of world is this?'_ Ven wondered.

"Speaking of which, are you a trainer? Did you lose your pokeballs or pokemon?"the nurse inquired. Trainer? Pokeball? Pokemon? Ventus didn't clearly follow what she meant. He came up with a reply, "um… yeah. Some sorta. I'm going to get them now."

He got up from the bed and ran outside, pretending that he's going to get his pokemon. But in reality, he is not. He didn't understand the term she used. As far as he recalled, he could speak the language in that world as if he IS part of that world. Though speaking the language fluently doesn't define you able to understand what people meant.

' _Never mind, I've got to go there before Vanitas can do anything to Terra and Aqua.'_ Before he could open portal to lane between, Ven heard someone's scream.

"Aqua!" he called in reflex. Then suddenly recollected Hikari since the voice is high pitched than Aqua. "I mean… Hikari, was it?" he had a hunch that she might need a help. There was only a path to the cliff so Ventus didn't get lost easily. _'She was on the cliff, right?'_ He recalled as he spotted a road sign.

 **/**

"Bubble Beam!" Hikari commanded. Piplup fired beam of bubbles from its mouth.

"Hikari!"

"Ven?!" Hikari noticed his appearance as soon as he cried her name from afar. Ventus's hunch was right. Unversed was really here. They were Floods which are easily defeated. Not to mention that Hikari backed him up with her pokemon. But a Mandrake, a Scrapper, a Bruiser, and two Tank Toppler appeared. "Whirlpool! Follow up with Ice Beam!" the whirlpool that trapped all of unversed was frozen. Ventus destroyed them by a Firaga, except two Tank Topplers who were still alive with low HP. After finishing one of Tank Topplers, Hikari ordered Piplup to fire the other one. Unfortunately, it turned red and rolled around Hikari and Piplup because she didn't have knowledge to hit it from behind.

"Watch out!" Ventus pulled Hikari away. "Now, duck!" then pushed her to the ground. Tank Toppler exploded before it can reach them. "Are you okay?" Ven asked as they got up.

" _Daijoubu_! _Daijoubu*_!" she confidently said despite having a scratch on her elbow and knee as the result of pushing her. Her blue penguin appeared to be hurt as well. He wished to heal their wounds but the fact that he came from another world would be found out.

"Anyway that's dangerous, to fight those unversed on your own."

"Unversed? They're not pokemon?"

"A pokemon?" he looked troubled.

"That weapon…" Hikari pointed the keyblade. "Are you probably not from here? Does pokemon seem unfamiliar to you? Or you came from another world?" Ventus twitched the moment Hikari mentioned that part. "Some scientists had a hunch that there is a world that is parallel to us. Whether it is another pokemon world with a different timeline to this one, or a world where pokemon is unknown, or the world where that weapon exist."

"Well," this is the first time that someone had pinned him down like this, especially from a person from another world. Ventus never felt defeated like this. "this is keyblade. I can attack that monsters just now and send out some magic. For example… heal!" then he healed some of Hikari's scratches. "Besides a weapon to fight unversed, it can carry me to another world. Before I realized, I arrived in this world. That's why I don't know anything about pokemon and stuffs."

"I see, then I shall tell you everything about pokemon world. First off, pokemon is a living thing that-"

While hearing her explanation, Ventus's eyes gazed at Hikari. _'Her voice is sounded like Aqua. And so is her kindness. But she is not an older sister type. Her blue hair and eyes are somewhat different from Aqua. If her theory about parallel world is true, so she is like another mini Aqua from other world. But that sounds absurd. She is just entirely different person with the same voice.'_

"Hello… Ven? Ven, are you there?"

"Uh… yeah. What is it, Hikari?"

"What is the matter? You seem to be distraught."

"Well… you do look like my friend. Your voice, your blue eyes and hair though hers are less darker than yours, and how you care about me. Except that you are feminine than her which is something that Terra and I would agree on. She is such a motherly sister. You two associate with water as you have Piplup (a water type pokemon) and her name is Aqua. So the moment I heard your voice I feel like that Aqua is here with Terra too." Ventus vented.

"Can I hear more about your friends? It is okay if you don't want to." Hikari changed her mind as she saw Ventus's tears. ' _It would be better if I leave him alone since my voice made him reminisce about his friend.'_ With that thought, Hikari didn't intend to press him more.

Ventus wiped his tears, "It's okay. I'll tell you."

"Why don't we walk over there? You can tell everything along the way." Hikari pointed the cliff. Ventus nodded, didn't ask about her intention.

Ventus spoke up, "I think, that's all about Aqua. Terra is my other friend. Like his name, he is as strong as the solid earth. He is akin of my big brother. What I've heard, he is Master's only apprentice before Aqua was there. We spent time a lot. He gifted me his keyblade despite he put too much effort making it for himself. The three of us are really close like real family. Whether we had a fight, apologize, laughing, and together in despair, no matter what happened our bonds will never break. As for the Master… he is really strict but he loves us as much as real parent to his children." Ventus then saddened, recalling Terra challenging Eraqus for protecting him. _Right, what happen to Master Eraqus and Terra? Will Aqua know this? What will happen to the three of us?_

"That sounds like good friends to me." Hikari's voice broke his anxiety. "No matter we are, our heart is still connecting each other." Hikari stopped her track and so is Ventus. "Look!"

From the cliff, they can see the lights that illuminate the main island. Plus, having a sight of the glittering sky. Even the land, sea, or sky are dark, there is some small lights in that darkness.

"It is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I thought that would be the last time I saw stars."

"Huh?"

"No… never mind. Anyway, thank you for taking me here, Hikari!" thanked Ventus. Both of them sat as they gazed at the lights.

"Me too… have the greatest friends." Began Hikari. "I've met a lot of trainers along my way. I made some friends with them – Nozomi, Kengo, Jun, Kotone, Haruka, etc. However, my travelling companions are special! They taught me things I don't know. Takeshi is a typical older brother. He cooked for us, healed our pokemon if something occurred, and knowledgeable. But… he really likes flirting ladies." Both of them chuckled. "Satoshi, on other hand, is very contrast to us. He is childish, hyper, and hardworking. We caught a fight and regretted when we apologized. And…" without realizing, Hikari's eyes were cloudy. She sniffled for a second before cleaning her tears by her arm. "We promised that we would meet each other." She sobbed again, hiding her tears again. Piplup concerned that she remembered the day when Satoshi and Takeshi left. "I'm okay, Piplup." She ensured her penguin partner, embracing it tightly.

Ventus knew where the talk headed on. He could feel it well. "Hey, Hikari. I was wondering this out loud – what are stars? Where are the lights coming from? Recently, I understand it. It was a long time before I met Terra and Aqua. I was a loner back then. Then I met _those two_. They said that I'm their friends already. I feel like meeting another light when I'm crawling in the darkness. Aren't you Hikari – the light? Even you feel that you are alone or you missed them that badly, remember that your pokemon who always by your side now. I'm sure no matter what happened, your lights will always glimmer."

"Thank you. That's nice, Ven. To think that you are wiser than how you look. Maybe, because I'm still ten. In means, I'm still a kid."

"It's natural because I'm older than you."

Something had bothered Hikari, "Older? How old are you actually?"

"Err…" Ventus flinched. _How old I am actually? Even it is just my speculations, I can't just tell that-_ "Fifteen." _I guess._

"Seriously?!" she looked at him in disbelief. "You are couple of inches taller than me. I thought you are around 10-12. You are like a kid, huh?" Hikari giggled.

"Not you too! Terra and Aqua always treat me like a kid. I can't believe that you too-" then the two of them burst into laughter.

 **/**

"You're leaving?" asked Hikari once they reached pokemon center.

"Yeah, I had something to do. It is my duty as their friend!" Ven walked away.

"I wonder if you are twenty when I see you again. Time in each worlds are sometimes different."

"And I'm gonna be taller. That way, no one can treat me like a kid!" he declared.

"Okay, be careful!" Hikari giggled then waved to him before returning to Pokemon Center.

* * *

A/N: (*) Daijoubu means don't worry, it's fine, not need to worry. Hikari's catchphrase.

The title itself refers to Hikari and Ventus. (Hikari is light, Ventus is wind, naturally.) And Ventus is couple inches taller than Hikari?! It is just speculations to add the joke. Also, Idk where I got the phrase 'strong like solid earth'. It just popped out in my head.

Some of Ven's lines to Hikari was a reference from KH Chi (if you know what happened there.) ' _Those two'_ in one of Ventus's line could be either referring to Terra and Aqua or Ephemera and Skuld. Since Ventus's appearance in KH Chi is a little making us confused, I left that line sounded ambiguous. Although the lines are clearly stating that he is referring to Ephemera and Skuld (because 'long before meeting Terra and Aqua' line.) or you can refer it as his old friends in his past.

After seeing him in KH Chi Unchained and in Union Cross, do you think that Ven is still around 14-16? He can't just reveal everything just because he remembered his past. (Unless if Ventus in KH X Chi Union Cross isn't Ventus from BbS aka a different person (though that is my opinion). But I see a lot of fanarts are signifying Ventus was there before in BbS. So, OK! Let's see what happened in Chi later.)


	3. The Reflected Light

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura and other respective owners. Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon. (oh, there are several quotes from the game which I don't own too.)**

 **Summary: when Terra and Ven are little lost in thought, they stumble upon a blue haired coordinator which reminded them of an important friend.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Reminisce of a Friend**

 **Chapter 3: The Reflected Light**

 **.**

 **.**

(Next day)

"…Bag, checked! Souvenir… we just sent them home. Pokeball, checked! Okay, everything's ready!" Hikari cheered along with Piplup. "Let's go!" which Piplup responded by a smile.

In meanwhile, short blue haired young lady rode a boat to the main island. She found herself in the small island (where Ven met Hikari) when tracking unversed. Sensing a bad presence in the main island, she decided to go there.

"Thank you very much." She thanked the sailor.

"Nah, I'm the one who thanked you for fighting off those weird monsters," he gazed the bluenette as he attempted to remember her name again. "Aqua… was it? If you need an information, you can go and see Nurse Joy in Pokemon Center – the red roof building, or Officer Jenny at the police station next to Pokemon Center. She probably had one or two information about those monsters."

"I see, again, thank you!" Aqua ran off to Pokemon Center.

Aqua spotted Hikari who was talking to Piplup on her arm, while Hikari who walked to the dock glanced at Aqua. Both bluenettes shared a smile as they passed to each paths. Despite being a fateful encounter, they will not cross path.

 **/**

On other hand, Terra who arrived at the port (Aqua is in the middle of the town at this time) spotted some Floods sneaked into one of ferry through window. Terra chased after it but stopped by the sailor. He demanded Terra to see ticket to ride the ferry. Terra claimed not to have one and explained about some monsters that invaded the ferry. The sailor believed that wild Pokémon would not easily barge in. They would be detected if they really came in. With the explanation, he insisted Terra to show him his ticket. Terra gave up and decided to buy ticket (luckily they accepted munny as payment) then rode on the ferry. The ferry sailed off.

 **/**

At Aqua's side, Aqua asked something about unversed to both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny but no clue. Aqua suspected the unversed only appeared on the small island she went. However, Aqua overheard some trainers who told Nurse Joy about some weird monsters at the harbor. Aqua dashed to the dock. Unversed really appeared. They were four Floods, three Red Hot Chili, a Spiderchest, and two Thornbite which was easy defeated by the bluenette master. However, one of Floods jumped into Wailmer. Wailmer's color changed into purple-black with unversed symbol on its forehead, as if Wailmer absorbed it, and became one of unversed. Aqua spammed her shotlock – Lightning Ray then followed by Thundaga. She was attacked with Hydro Pump which was dodged with cartwheel. With same pattern, she defeated it (unversed). Wailmer returned normal. Aqua cured Wailmer before returning it to the sea.

"It becomes one with Pokémon?! What on earth is happening here?" she whispered. As no unversed sighted, she decided to leave this world.

* * *

A/N: The titles of this chapter, reflected refer to Aqua – water – as we can see our reflection through water. Light naturally refer to Hikari.

Aqua and Hikari don't have an interaction, sorry. (Idk whether exchanging smile is including as an interaction.)


	4. A Light on the Earth

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura and other respective owners. Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon. (oh, there are several quotes from the game which I don't own too.)**

 **Summary: when Terra and Ven are little lost in thought, they stumble upon a blue haired coordinator which reminded them of an important friend.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Reminisce of a Friend**

 **Chapter 4: A Light on the Earth**

 **.**

 **.**

Ever since the ferry departed, Terra went up on deck. The sea was calm and the breeze was gentle. Somehow this seawater and soft wind reminded him of two of his important friends – Aqua and Ven.

"Piplup, Bubble Beam! Quilava, broke it with Swift!" a familiar voice was heard. At some point, Terra flinched. What if it was Aqua? What was her reaction if she learnt what Terra did to Eraqus? Terra knew he had to tell everything but now… it was such a bad timing. Terra turned around and he let out a sigh of relief. It was a long blue haired girl on the battlefield. But what did she do on the battlefield? What did the battlefield do? Are those-?

All of sudden, screams were heard from inside the ship. Hikari and Terra had wondered, ' _what is happening?'_ Some Floods crawled up on deck. Piplup fired Bubble Beams at them while Terra came in defend and told Hikari to get inside the ferry. Hikari agreed but she couldn't leave him alone just like that. Even Hikari had a hunch Terra would crush those unversed without a scratch. After the Floods were defeated, two Shoegazer, two Archraven, and four Jellyshade attacked from behind him.

"Watch out!" Hikari warned. "Piplup, Hydro Pump! Quilava, Flamethrower!" Quilava's Flamethrower enveloped Hydro Pump like spin of fire that surround the blast of water. Some of Unversed were attacked. When Terra turned around, it was the girl who he saw back then aided him. "Now is your chance!" she cried out to the keyblade bearer which Terra responded with a nod. Terra finished the rests of the unversed.

 **/**

"Thank you. That was a big help. My name's Terra, and you?" Terra thanked Hikari.

"I'm Hikari. These are Piplup and Quilava. By the way, you wield that keyblade, don't you?" Hikari asked. Before Terra could ask the reason she knew its existence, Hikari smiled, "Like the one Ven carries."

"You know Ven?!"

"Hey! You over there!" a sailor interrupted Terra's sentence. Then he ran toward Terra and Hikari. "What happened to those weird monsters? What pokemon are those? And- whoa!" he yelped like crazy when he saw Terra's keyblade. "You brought that kind of weapon in my ship?!"

"Ah no… this is-"

"Hmph…! You are someone like pokemon poachers who chased that weird creatures as well right? Isn't that why you have that sharp weapon, right?" the sailor who didn't listen to Terra explanation concluded so.

"That is an artifact!" Hikari reasoned. She hoped this work well. "This person is my older cousin. He is an… um, archeologist! He happened to unrevealed the secret of some civilization and this looking weapon was the artifact of the civilization. He is just on his way to his lab to uncover what this thing is. As for that weird monsters, they are just some wild Ditto who transformed into a strange creature."

"Hmm…" the sailor gazed at them cautionary. "Young lady, I believe your words about the monsters. But, are you lying to defend this man?"

"What, why would I?!" Hikari replied, a little irritated. ' _What is with this sailor?! He suddenly changes his way of talk. And he didn't believe in us!'_

"I may not look like an archaeologist. The fact that I'm travelling as an archaeologist isn't a lie!" Terra defended himself by showing him some crystals (which he used for melding commands). "I need to examine this in my lab. These are crystals I found in the site."

"It seems that you two aren't lying. I'm sorry for suspecting you." Convinced, the sailor left them.

"Finally… I think that person is easy to deceive but it isn't as easy as I thought." Hikari relieved.

"Thanks again, Hikari." Terra changed the subject, "By the way, where did you see Ventus? How do you get to know him?"

"I met him by the beach yesterday. I thought he was washed away by the waves. Since he looked terrible, I brought him to Pokémon center. He really talked much about you and Aqua. He thinks my voice sounds like Aqua and mistakes me as her." Answered Hikari.

"Yeah, your voice really sounds like her. I almost mistake you as her in the first place. But you are really a girl compared to Aqua. Uhh… you see, she isn't as feminine and girly as you." Terra chuckled.

"Ah! I remember Ven said that too last night!" both of them shared laugh.

"And you found him by the beach like that Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sky game."

"Wait, what?" something had bothered Hikari's mind. "You know that game… which means you know what Pokémon is? Weird, Ven said that he didn't know anything about them."

"Ven, huh?" Terra sighed. "As far as I recollected, he is a big fan of pokemon. Master confiscated his game console when he was hyped for all of pokemon game Aqua and I gave him (which we used to play). He also prohibited watch the film as well since the film aired on 10 PM which was passed his bedtime." Hikari giggled, hearing Terra'a story. Terra continued, "He often said that he really wanted to see the sunset at the beach because of that game. And then-"

Hikari cut, "And I found him washed up at the beach on sunset like that game."

"At very least, you don't have to make a group of exploration team, were challenged some weirdos from the future, or his friend from the future came to save the future, or that you have to fight some dark Dialga." Hikari nodded on each points Terra brought up. Both of them burst into laughter.

Before they realized, some mists appeared. The air were getting cold as well. The sailor lent the passengers blue colored cape. The cape was two layered – a long cape underneath the first layered short cape that reached the elbow – with hood and some buttons on the top left. At first, Hikari declined the Sailor's offer as she has her own winter attire. Unfortunately, she was still freezing despite has her red winter coat, so she accepted the cape. (Unlike Terra, she isn't strong against cold despite she was in cold climate Sinnoh.)

 **/**

They were informed that they would make a stop to the nearest island's center until the mist subdued. When they got off the ferry, Terra spotted some unversed loiter around despite the thick mist. Piplup who sensed it first began to chase after them but fell off the cliff as the result. On Hikari's command, Togekiss brought Piplup back safely on its back.

"As I thought, there is something up there!" Terra had a hunch that unversed have lingered in this Island for some moment so he decided to explore the whole island. However, he couldn't see anything ahead. ' _if only I have a flashlight,'_ he thought.

Hikari sent out her Quilava out of ball then said to Terra, "Terra-san, you want to go up there, right? I'll back you up "

"Thanks. You don't have to add '- _san_ ' though."

"Ok, Terra!" somehow, Terra thought she was Aqua. Even though he knew it was that Hikari's voice resemble Aqua. Remembering her made Terra clouded his judgement. "Terra, is something the matter?"

Terra snapped out, "No, it is nothing. Let's get going."

While walking to the source of the cold air of this Island, none of them uttered a word. Not until Hikari mentioned, "did my voice remind you of Aqua?" Terra flinched and stopped his track out of blue. Hikari continued, "Ven felt hurt when he talked about you two. Did something happen? Did any of you catch a fight?"

Terra started, "It… is my fault. I was about to use the darkness during our exam to be a Keyblade Master. Aqua was chosen as Keyblade Master while I did not. Maybe it was his fault to draw the darkness from my heart. Thanks to it, I felt like Master and Aqua betray me even they meant well, or that I didn't listen to Ven's warning at the first place. At the end I'm using the power of darkness. I can't be the light like Aqua and Ven."

"That is not true! If they are the light and you are the darkness. Doesn't that make you guys a perfect combination? If there is darkness, there is also the light. Ven told me this last night – ' _ **Even I was clouded with uncertainties which darkened my heart, the light in my heart won't dim!**_ ' ….I guess that is what Ven attempted to tell you!" Hikari's words reassured him... a little. There was a silent before Hikari continued, "To tell you the truth, I was clouded the moment my best friend and rival, Nozomi won the Grand Festival."

"Grand Festival?"

"It is a tournament where Coordinators who already compete five contests' ribbons to win over the Ribbon Cup. The winner shall be titled as Top Coordinator. We went to the final as we promised but… I lost. When my mind was clouded with doubt, I often encourage myself – your journey is not over! You have to train more and find what you lack! You need to improve yourself more. Though that is the hardest part as whenever I'm getting better, the more challenging it is. Even I'm losing, I don't have any regret."

Terra smiled, "Thank you for cheering me up, Hikari!"

All of sudden, the blizzard went wild. Ahead, a silhouette was revealed. Dawn scanned the figure with pokedex – it was Froslass. Hikari had reminded Terra, Piplup, and Quilava to be careful. Hikari ordered Quilava to clear up the mist with Flamethrower plus hit it but the attack was evaded. When they intended to move on, they realized that their feet were frozen. Hikari sent out the rest of her Pokémon to fight against Froslass. However, all of her pokemon's (except Mamoswine) were covered by ice. Not long later, Hikari and Terra would reach their limit if they didn't thaw out in a few minutes. Hikari gasped as she noticed something then grinned.

"That's it! Quilava, hit it with Flame Ice! Pachirisu, Discharge! Togekiss, Sky Bird!" commanded Hikari as she noticed that her Togekiss, Quilava, and Pachirisu still could move inside. Togekiss was freed from the ice. "Mamoswine, back them up with Hidden Power!" Hidden Power hit Quilava's and Pachirisu's ice which sped them up. The attacks hit Froslass. The mists subdued as Froslass has weakened. The thing that shocked them that Froslass has different coloration and it wasn't a Shiny Pokemon either. As its coloration were black-purple.

Terra released himself with some fire attacks – Fire Strike and Fire Dash. He fired Dark Firaga to the Froslass. The Froslass fainted and a Flood (unversed) emerged from Froslass. It was easily defeated by Terra. (In meanwhile, Quilava unfroze its trainer, Buneary, and Piplup.)

Apparently, the cold air has disappeared as both Froslass and Flood defeated.

 **/**

When they returned back to pokemon center, the Sailor had been searching for them and informed that the ferry were going as the mist didn't block the path.

"Really?! Let's go, Terra!"

"Um… but are you sure you're not hot? Why are you still wearing your winter attire?" the Sailor brought up, seeing Terra and Hikari still wearing their capes (plus Hikari wore her winter coat).

"Oh, no wonder it is so hot here!" the three of them chuckled with Hikari's statement. Then they returned the capes to the Sailor.

* * *

A/N: Out of chapters, this one is longer than I expected. Since this chapter focused on Terra and Hikari, there are a reference of their names on the title (as usual).

Though in the anime, Hikari didn't show any regret losing to Nozomi (Zoey) in Grand Festival. But I imagined, losing doesn't make us happy. Even though we knew that it is the best way for us and we need to correct our mistakes. I just put that kind of disappointment so that Terra felt ease talking to Hikari.


	5. Last Meeting with the Light

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura and other respective owners. Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon. (oh, there are several quotes from the game which I don't own too.)**

 **Summary: when Terra and Ven are little lost in thought, they stumble upon a blue haired coordinator which reminded them of an important friend.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Reminisce of a Friend**

 **Chapter 5: Last Meeting with the Light**

 **.**

 **.**

It has been an hour since the ferry sailed. They walked up the deck and felt the breeze also heard the sea's waves hitting the ferry.

"…geot!" Terra raised his chin, listened something on the sky just now.

"What's the matter?" Hikari asked, she stared the sky for a minute. "Wait a second, isn't that-?"

A Pidgot charged an energy around it and attacked them all of sudden. What they realized was that its coloration were black-purple. By looking at it, Terra learnt it was Flood that merged with Pidgeot by entering its body. The biggest problem is… it's flying!

"Please defeat that unversedxpokemon!" without her request, Terra already planned to defeat it.

"How am I going to do that?!" Terra pondered out loud. The problem it is flying. And Terra can't jump that high.

"Like I know!"

Terra may not excel in magic like Aqua. But some of his attack like Dark Firaga or shotlock Dark Volley would work. He asked Hikari to back him up. Hikari agreed the sent out Togekiss and Pachirisu. Pachirisu and Piplup rode on Togekiss's back.

"Pachirisu, Spark!" Pachirisu jumped from Togekiss, enveloped in electrical surge. "Piplup, Bubble beam!" Piplup fired several bubbles from its mouth. "Togekiss, Aura Sphere!" Togekiss created a blue sphere by its wings then tossed it to Pidgeot. All attacks hit Pidgeot. Terra attacked it with Dark Firaga, followed by Dark Volley.

"We did it!" Hikari cheered. Sadly, Pidgeot still had some energy charged Brave Bird to Terra which Terra blocked. It sent out green orbs to hit Hikari which Terra deflected with Block, the orbs hit Pidgeot itself as the result.

"Pachirisu, Sweet Kiss! Piplup, Ice Beam! Togekiss, Air Slash!"

Pachirisu's Sweet Kiss confused Pidgeot. Togekiss and Piplup's attacks tossed Pidgeot down which Terra finished with his final blow. A Flood (unversed) got out from Pidgeot's body and vanished. Pidgeot returned normal but it needed to be healed.

"We did it!" however, something that Hikari realized was, "but what was those green orbs? It doesn't seem like a pokemon move. Even my pokedex can't scan kind of move it is."

"Probably it is the unversed doing." Terra guessed.

" _Dear Passengers, we will arrive at Numena town in an hour. I repeat, we will arrive in Numena town."_

Terra and Hikari's eyes widened as they saw a new continent ahead. "It's time we go on our own." Terra spoke up.

"I guess, you are right! Wish you can reconcile with Aqua and Ven. And top of that, you will become Keyblade Master."

"Thank you! I'm sure you can become Top Coordinator!"

"Thanks for the best wish, Terra! I'll do my best!"

"That's good!" Terra activated his armor and opened up a portal on the sky. Hikari saw this in awe.

"Aren't you really going to visit Numena town?" Hikari questioned.

"I'm not. Like you said, I have to do my best. That is why I'll do my best on protecting my friends and becoming a Keyblade Master."

"I see… good bye!" Hikari, Togekiss, Pachirisu, and Piplup waved. Terra tossed his keyblade into the air and transformed into Keyblade Glider. Terra rode it and faded into the portal. Hikari responded his departure with a smile as she arrived in the new continent.

 **/**

On other side, a certain trio didn't meet their happy ending. It is such an unfortunate events for Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Their meeting with the _**light**_ was a once in a life moment. As the lights in their hearts faded, they submitted themselves to the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I finally finished it. I've got this kind of idea when I accidently draw Dawn (Hikari) with Ven. I wanted some interaction between them so it turned out into this fanfiction.

The reason why Hikari and Aqua don't have any interaction because… well it is kind of hella awkward. I mean, they were voice by the same _seiyuu_. I left her to have interaction with Ven and Terra because I found it funny (especially when they point out that Hikari is girly and feminine, unlike Aqua.) As for Pokémon, the move's name, and the quotes are in English to avoid confusement.

Well without explaining further the ending, you already know what happened, right?


End file.
